


Best Boyfriend

by Kaddi



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, M/M, dont look at me idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: "You only say that because you want to brag too."Sakon snorts and pinches Ieyasu's hip."What's there to brag about?"





	Best Boyfriend

There's a reason Sakon keeps his late-night visits to Ieyasu secret. Lord Hanbei would most definitely disapprove of it and Gyoubu would obliterate him if he knew. Mitsunari would find out, eventually. He can be oblivious when it comes to stuff like this but he's not stupid. Something tells him Mitsunari would be far from thrilled that he is seeing Ieyasu.

 

He says as much one night, snuggled against Ieyasu's chest. Ieyasu hums.

"Date and Sanada flaunt their relationship every chance they get."

"They're cute," Ieyasu says.

"They're unbearable," Sakon says.

Ieyasu laughs, pressing a kiss to his head.

"You only say that because you want to brag too."

Sakon snorts and pinches Ieyasu's hip.

"What's there to brag about?"

Ieyasu lightly pushes him away, just far enough to be able to place a hand on Sakon's cheek and look in his eyes.

"I, for one, have the best boyfriend in the world."

Sakon smirks.

"That you have."

 

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? no. i'm trying to get back into writing senbasa characters.


End file.
